El domador que fue domado
by Uchiha Usumi-Sama
Summary: Uchiha Itachi no ha muerto. Vive en Konoha y tiene una esposa y dos hijos. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Aburame Shino tenga que hacerse cargo de su hija menor? ItachixOC SasuSaku NaruHina y la más importante ShinoxOc


Aburame Shino.

Heredero de un clan ancestral y noble de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Frío y calculador domador de insectos.

Un hombre que se encontraba completamente fuera de sus casillas.

* * *

><p>Era posible que una niña cuatro años menor que él fuera capaz de robarle el pensamiento hasta el punto de no haber podido concentrarse un solo instante en la maldita misión.<p>

_La niña_. Uchiha Suki, la hija menor de Uchiha Itachi. Una muchacha que no tenía parecido alguno con aquellas morenos poseedores del Sharingan.

El porque...

Luego de que Itachi revelara a Sasuke la horrible verdad detrás de la muerte de su familia, él y su hermano habían decidido volver para proteger a Konoha de la cuarta guerra ninja que ya se encontraba en pleno apogeo. En una de esas largas batallas que acarreó aquel cruel enfrentamiento, el mayor conoció a la mujer con la que compartiría su vida. Matsura Yuuki, una hermosa castaña que tenía la piel tan blanca como su nombre lo indicaba. _Nieve. _Estuvo a punto de asesinarla sin siquiera molestarse en sentir compasión, cuando sus ojos vencidos por el constante uso del Mangekyou Sharingan lo isieron caer al suelo inconsciente. Durante tres años y luego del término de la gran guerra todos lo creyeron muerto, Sasuke lloró amargamente su muerte; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando aparecieron frente a las puertas de la Aldea tres figuras. Era él, y no venía solo, llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño de dos años, su vivo retrato, Uchiha Yahiro, y a su lado se encontraba aquella hermosa joven de la guerra, cuyos hermosos y únicos ojos verdes fue lo primero que vió luego de despertar del desmayo. El misterio de porque se enamoraron y casaron es un secreto que Itachi se juró llevar a la tumba.

De lo que no había duda era de que el Uchiha mayor había encontrado por fin la felicidad que tanto merecía. Cuando un año después nació su pequeño y mayor tesoro, él por fin creyó sentirse completo. Lo único que lo frustraba era que la pequeña no se parecía en absolutamente nada a él, era exactamente igual a su madre, blanca como la nieve, hermosa, de unos profundos y grandes ojos verdes y una pequeña mata de cabello castaño claro, que no podía ser llamado rubio simplemente por el destelledo ceniza plateado que despedía.

Los dos chicos fueron un prodigio desde el inicio, Yahiro se convirtió en un famoso capitán jounin admirado por todos, aunque a pesar de su talento era un pacifista declarado, odiaba la guerra, la muerte y sobretodo a todas las estúpidas chicas que se le acercaban a pedirle una cita. ¿Para qué?, si el tenía dueña desde hace mucho tiempo, Uzumaki Haru, la única hija del Rokudaime y su esposa Hinata.

Suki al igual que su hermano odiaba la guerra, sus valores eran claros y definidos. El Sharingan despertó en ella cuando tenía apenas cuatro años, y desde ese día comenzaron los entrenamientos verdaderos por parte de su padre. Itachi le enseño todo lo que sabía, pero aún así le parecía que la pequeña tenía un potencial aún mayor. Se le inculcó el conocimiento de todos los clanes ninja, aprendió ninjutsu médico al lado de Sakura, la esposa de su tío Sasuke; a los doce años se convirtió en la capitana del equipo alfa de Ambu, pero aún así para ella era siempre insuficiente. A los trece años dominó el Mangekyou Sharingan sin necesidad de hacer el mínimo daño a ninguna de las personas que amaba; fue hay cuando su padre decidió que debía dejarla ir y poner su entrenamiento en manos de alguien más joven, que pudiera enseñarle a ella técnicas y formas de ver la vida ninja que difirieran del convencionalismo que era lo que su pequeña odiaba.

En ese momento comenzó el calvario del Aburame.

Contaba con diecisiete años cuando acudió al llamado urgente de parte del Rokudaime.

- Shino – le había dicho Naruto – hace unos días Uchiha Itachi me solicitó ayuda para encontrar un jounin calificado que pudiera entrenar a Suki-chan, su hija menor.

El domador de insectos sabía a la perfección donde iba a parar ese asunto y verdaderamente no le gustaba nada lidiar con mocosos; por esa razón se había hecho Ambu.

- No lo haré - su voz era implacable.

- Aún no te he dicho nada – el rubio corroboró sus peores temores. Pero aún así debió insistir, lo del pedido de ayuda era solo una mentira, el Uchiha lo había pedido específicamente a él, y siendo sincero consigo mismo no deseaba ver la cara de este cuando se enterará de que el Aburame se había negado.

- Se a donde va a parar todo esto Hokage-sama. Debo partir en dos semanas a una misión de reconocimiento a Suna, como usted bien sabe, así que no puedo hacerme responsable de una niña.

El Uzumaki rió – Bueno, ella no es precisamente una niña.

¡Toc – Toc!

Naruto bufó molesto. Había dado ordenes de que nadie le molestara.

- Adelante -

Una figura femenina vestida con el uniforme de Ambu abrió lentamente la puerta y caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio del Hokage, luego de hacer la reverencia correspondiente habló.

- Naruto-sama, me dijeron que estaba ocupado, pero me ordenaron que apenas terminara la misión le trajera el reporte.

El semblante del Hokage cambió y dejo ver una de típicas sonrisas.

El Aburame gruñó, y solo hay la muchacha se dió cuenta de su presencia en la oficina. Se quitó la máscara de Ambu, dejando ver su hermoso rostro, y en señal de saludo le dedicó una amable sonrisa al mayor, que solo ladeó la cabeza en señal de corresponder el saludo.

- No te preocupes Suki-chan. Por cierto, ¿Tu padre te comentó acerca del nuevo sensei que deseaba que te asistiera?.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de la muchacha. Asintió molesta.

- Hai, Naruto-sama. Oto-sama me lo comentó, pero le dije que no lo encontraba necesario. Creo que está bien con lo que entreno con onni-sama y con él. Además creo que los jounin de esta aldea tienen mejores cosas que hacer que entrenarme.

El domador de insectos observaba atentamente a la niña. Con que era ella a la chica que tendría que entrenar. Le impresionó ver a alguien tan joven con el uniforme de Ambu, sobretodo alguien que se veía tan frágil como ella.

- ¿Has pensado en alguien en especial con quién te gustaría prepararte?

- Nadie en especial – dijo la muchacha con pesimismo – estaba pensando en Kakashi-sensei, o en Hyuga-sama, pero oto-sama dijo que no quería que fuese nadie cercano a mi.

- Ya veo, entonces dejame presentarte a tu nuevo sensei, Aburame Shino – señaló al muchacho que se encontraba atrás de ella, al cual la chica comenzó a inspeccionar, lo vió desde la cabeza, cubierta con su capucha verde militar, hasta sus sandalias negras que dejaban ver la punta de sus blancos dedos. No parecía ser mucho mayor que su hermano, de hecho parecía tener su misma edad.

- ¿Este niño va a ser mi sensei? -

_Niño._

Acaso había escuchado bien. Esa mocosa se había atrevido a llamarlo así, cuando él era cuatro años mayor que ella.

- ¿Niño? - el hokage palideció. Shino era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero el tono en que dijo eso, era una señal clara de que estaba muy molesto. Suki se limitaba a observarlo.

Que chico más extraño. Se encontraban en plena primavera y llevaba toda esa ropa. Debía urgentemente tomar un poco de sol, su piel era muy pálida, quizá tanto como la de ella. Realmente no podía creer lo loco que estaba su padre al hacer que alguien como él la entrenara; ella sabía perfectamente que habilidades tenía el chico por el apellido que llevaba y siendo realista no concordaban en nada con las de ella. Suspiró. Se quitó la cinta con la que amarraba su largo y semirizado cabello y lo dejó caer libre hasta la cintura. Luego se dio vuelta y le tomó la mano al Aburame que todavía seguía molesto por el comentario que había hecho.

- Vámonos Aburame-sempai. Tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme.

El mayor solo se dejó tirar resignado. Iba a tener muchos dolores de cabeza de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>- ¡Shino-sempai! Ya llegué – el grito sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos. Vió como la muchacha corría hacía él con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y le dedicaba una sutil reverencia en señal de disculpa.<p>

- Llegas tarde – le espetó -

- Lo lamento mucho. Tuve que lidiar con varios obstáculos al salir de casa.

El Aburame gruñó. _Obstáculos. _Así era como los llamaba ella ese día desde que la había conocido hace tres años. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el 14 de marzo. Miles de imbéciles la perseguían con regalos en sus manos pidiéndole que por favor tuviera una cita con ella. Él sabía muy bien que a ella no le interesaba ninguno de esos idiotas, pero eso no le impedía molestarse porque siempre que ocurría solía llegar muy tarde a los entrenamientos. O al menos esa era la razón que él le adjudicaba a su molestia ese día estúpido.

- En fin, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? .

Suki sonrió. Su sempai había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía enseñarle ninguno de los jutsus que el dominaba por ser completamente ligados a su clan, así que había optado por interrogar a la chica sobre lo que sentía le iba peor y reforzarla en eso. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando comprendió luego del primer día de entrenamiento que esa chica ya no necesitaba aprender nada más. Era una genio de las artes ninjas.

- Un poco de taijutsu estaría bien. Pero que no sea aquí, entrenemos en el bosque.

_S_e limitó a gruñir en señal de aprobación.

- ¡Suki-chan!

- ¡Ohime-sama!

La muchacha se dio vuelta para ver como dos docenas de chicos corría hacía ella._ ¡Demonios!_, el haber llegado tarde ya de por si era malo para molestar al Aburame y ahora toda esa manada de testosterona no le ayudaba en nada. La cansaba de sobremanera el que la estuvieran persiguiendo. En la mente de ella no había razón para que esos muchachos la idolatrarán tanto. Aunque en la de ellos si tenían motivos de sobra.

Bastaba con solo verla.

Tenía dieciséis años, llevaba las típicas sandalias negras de Ambu, una malla también negra que se le apegaba a todo el cuerpo desde los muslos hasta los hombros, sobre esta llevaba una minifalda con leves pliegues y una polera negra con tirantes que llevaba a la altura del pecho el emblema de Konoha. Adornando su cuello llevaba un pequeño colgante con el emblema del clan Uchiha. Su cabello seguía igual de largo y brillante, dando pequeños reflejos plateados cuando lo agitaba al viento. Sin embargo la mirada de sus ojos había cambiado significativamente, sin duda era una muchacha alegre y dinámica, pero el color verde de sus ojos reflejaba el agotamiento de la vida ninja y los horrores que esta conllevaba.

Shino notó que el sonrojo de sus mejillas había aumentado. Al ver la estampida que venía por la chica dio la rápida orden a sus kikaichu que los rodearan a ambos y los sacaran de ese lugar en dirección al bosque.

* * *

><p>Los dos se observaban agotados y sudorosos luego de tres largas horas de entrenamiento físico. La chica se encontraba con una mano posada en su cabeza y recostada sobre una rama en lo alto de un árbol y el mayor estaba tirado en el suelo respirando agitadamente. El taijutsu definitivamente no era lo suyo, no tenía la resistencia física para aguantar una sesión de tres horas de golpes y patadas.<p>

- No pensé que tuvieras tan poca resistencia sempai. - Suki se incorporó temblando al igual que el Aburame que nuevamente gruñó ante el comentario de la menor, alzó la vista y vio con horror como la muchacha se desvanecía lentamente y comenzó a perder el equilibrio hasta caer del árbol.

Shino se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y dio un gran salto justo a tiempo para atrapar a la muchacha antes de que esta cayera en picada hasta el suelo, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, la alzó y cayeron juntos en la rama baja de otro árbol. El domador de insectos la tenía fuertemente sujeta contra él, mientras que ella tenía su espalda pegada al tronco del árbol. El mayor puso una mano en la frente de la chica y le sorprendió lo elevada que tenía la temperatura.

- ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!, demonios, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas así?

Suki se aferró con fuerza a la capucha de su sempai, podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo, mientras que él se sorprendió al notar que el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba muy frío; el chico se quitó la prenda de ropa que le cubría y la puso sobre los hombros de la ojiverde.

- Vamos, voy a llevarte a tu casa.

Él intentó apartarse un poco de ella para comenzar la vuelta a casa, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al notar que ella no se quería alejar.

- Suki... debemos irnos. - la voz del muchacho era profunda y quebradiza, sentía un extraño calor en el interior de su cuerpo, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Suki no lo soltó.

- ¿Por qué sempai?

El Aburame no entendía – Bueno, ya está anocheciendo y si estás aquí puedes empeorar.

La castaña rió irónicamente – Casi todos los chicos de la Aldea querían darme un regalo por ser el día blanco y tú... - él la observó impresionado cuando se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus afiebradas mejillas, ella jamás lloraba y menos frente a alguien – tú ni siquiera me dijiste... - cerró con fuerza sus puños en el abrigo negro del mayor – eres muy cruel …

- Oye, estás delirando por la fiebre, debes creer que soy Hyuga, o algo así.

No sabía que demonios estaba diciendo la chica, pero cada palabra le perforaba en el pecho dolorosamente. Ella y Hyuga Neji tenían una relación muy cercana, casi toda la aldea pensaba que ellos dos eran novios, porque desde que se vieron cuando sus padres los presentaron se hicieron completamente inseparables, el motivo, ambos desde el inicio fueron considerados jóvenes genios, apartados de los demás niños fueron entrenados de forma especial por su talento; hecho que los convirtió en consejeros el uno del otro, sin embargo, el cariño que sentían era solo una profunda amistad.

- Neji-kun es mi mejor amigo – la chica hablaba en un susurro – Acaso no puedes entender que el único que me interesa eres tú, Shino-sempai.

Suki alzó levemente su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del mayor, con su mano derecha bajo la capa de ropa negra que le ocultaba la mitad del rostro y unió suavemente sus labios con los del Aburame. Fue apenas un roce de segundos para luego separase . Si ella hubiese podido ver en ese instante a través de los lentes del domador de insectos se habría fijado en lo abierto de sus ojos y en la sorpresa de su mirada. La muchacha sonrió nuevamente al notar como un leve y casi imperceptible rubor acudía a las mejillas del chico que la apartó de él bruscamente y se llevó furiosamente una mano a la boca.

- ¡¿Qué demonios acabas de... eh... ¡Oe!

La chica se estrelló contra su cuerpo; había perdido nuevamente la conciencia. Recordó el estado en que se encontraba la castaña, así que la volvió a alzar entre sus brazos corriendo apresuradamente hasta el hospital, concentrándose solo en la el estado de su alumna, obligando a su mente a no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Algo que había movido completamente su mundo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero aclarar algo con respecto a las edades!<strong>

**En este fanfic Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Ama Ten Ten y Sabaku no Gaara no pertenecen a la generación de Naruto, sino sus padres.**

**Estos tienen 20 años, salvo Hyuga Neji y Sabaku no Gaara que tienen 17 años.**

**Espero que comenten mi fanfic, gracias.**


End file.
